Singing to the Flames
by toonmaster90
Summary: What happens to a certain boy who sings to the flames? Read and find out. Small one shot with FinnXFP. Also a songfic


**Singing to the Flame**

_Hello fan fiction, my first story is on hold because of writer's block XD. So I bring you a one shot on Finn and Flame Princess. And some patience is wanted for Fionna's Shadowy encounter. Also this is a song fic._

* * *

Finn and Jake recently got past a dungeon full of evil goblin thieves, so Finn decided to go outside the tree fort and think.

"Hey Finn, you done thinking yet I have some news." Jake said stretching over to the young hero

"Huh? Yo hey Jake whats the news?" Finn asked standing up as Jake spoke

"Dude, Lady just called me on the phone. She says that there is a new karaoke place in the candy kingdom."

"Sounds cool bro, but why are you tellin' me?"

"Because, all of the cool people are going to be there, and we are the definition of cool. That and I wanna see Lady sing."

Finn chuckled ay Jake's remark

"Alright man, I'll go too." Said Finn as the two went inside and got ready

**Meanwhile... in the Fire Kingdom**

Flame princess was let out of her lamp to walk around the fire kingdom just for today, by approval of the Flame king. And as a result most of her subjects stayed indoors.

"_Why does everyone hate me? And why can't I have a boyfriend?" _FP thought as Flambo ran up to her

"Heya Princess, how ya doin ya know being outside oh dat lamp?" he asked in his bronx accent

Flame princess looked at Flambo and instead of responding, she kept walking as Flambo followed

"Ah whatsa matta? Flambit gotta ya tongue?" he said as Flame princess shot him an angry glance

"Leave me alone..." she said as Flambo sat and looked at her

"Aw don't be like dat, if yos wants I can tells ya something dat might cheer ya up." Flambo said as FP looked at him

"Well? What are you waiting for?" She said impatiently to Flambo

"I was getting to it, anywayz there is a new karaoke joint down in da candy kingdom."

"So, what does that have to do with me?"

"Hold ya horses princess, I was also gonna say dat everyone who is anyone is gonna be there tonight. Includin a certain boy with a white hat."

FP's interest sparked as he said that, so she devised a plan to sneak out during that time.

**Meanwhile...at the Candy Kingdom**

Many people started to enter the new karaoke bar, including but not limited to, Princess Bubblegum, Lumpy space princess, wildberry princess, slime princess, Lady Rainicorn, the party bears and Party Pat, several candy people, and last but not least Finn and Jake.

Finn and Jake found a nearby table and then got swarmed by admirers and some princess who had a crush on him (Raggedy princess, slime princess, etc.) Jake in the meanwhile went to hang out with Lady.

Soon the party was in full swing with people singing, some good...others, not so much. Party pat was dancing, LSP was talking about her lumps, and others sat and drank hot chocolate, or soda.

Then everything got quiet as someone entered the Karaoke Bar, and it was Flame princess who looked around shyly. Finn who saw her come in simply looked at her as she took a seat. Soon the party was up and running again as Jake went over to Finn

"Dude! Do you know why _she_ is here?" Jake asked Finn as he slightly motioned at FP

"Naw man, but I think its cool that she is here."

"Why do you still like her? I mean she almost burned down the goblin kingdom."

"Jake, she is just misunderstood."

"Whatever man, make sure you don't get burned or anything." Jake said as he went back with Lady

Finn just sat at his table looking at FP, wondering how to get her attention. When suddenly an idea hits him, he is in a karaoke bar so he can sing to her. Finn grinned at his idea as he went up to center stage

He then received a flood of cheers as he grabbed the mic. Finn then selected a song on a computer like screen as he started to hear music, so he then sang in auto tune (Due to his mini computer)

"_You are my light in the dark_

_you are the beating in my heart_

_But that is not enough_

_Will I ever be by your side?"_

This caught the attention of FP who now looked at Finn with curious eyes

"_Your hair is dancing in the wind_

_You eyes are burning up my skin_

_And I'm so happy when I see_

_That you are smiling back at me."_

Flame princess smiled as her fiery hair swayed back and forth

"_You're leaving burn marks on the ground_

_Thank you god for what I've found_

_I don't know how, I don't know why_

_But your my angel in the night..."_

Finn then looked at her while the music played and FP looked back smiling. He then started again

"_You are my light in the dark_

_You are the beating in my heart_

_Let me hold you now_

_Just like days before you start to cry"_

"_You are my light in the dark_

_You are the beating in my heart_

_But that is not enough_

_Will I ever be by your side"_

"_I try my best to satisfy_

_But all you do is wave me good-bye_

_I don't know what I', gonna do_

_But I'm so crazy about you."_

FP's heart was beating a bit more faster as she heard him sing more _"He sounds...so...so...beautiful." _she thought as she heard him sing

"_Even if I don't know where to start_

_Even if my love is tearing me apart_

_I just know that you and me_

_we were always meant to be"_

Finn looked at FP _"She is looking at me, I wonder if she likes my song?" _ he thought as he sang

"_You are my light in the dark_

_You are the beating in my heart_

_Let me hold you now_

_Just like days before you stopped to cry"_

"_You are my light in the dark_

_You are the beating in my heart_

_But that is not enough_

_You're my angel in the night..."_

Finn then put the mic back as he got a roar of applause as he got swarmed by new fans. So Jake pulled him outta there

"Finn are you ok?" Jake asked as Finn looks over to FP. She smiles and blows a kiss at him causing him to blush a little

"Yeah man, I'm better than ok." Finn said to Jake

"_I am in love..."_ he thoughtas they went back to partying

* * *

"_So what do you think? Tell me how I did in the reviews if you'd like. And I'm working on Fionna's shadowy encounter so please be patient, or I will be sad. _

_Adventure time is owned by Pen ward and Cartoon network, and the song "Angel in the Night" is by Basshunter (Check it out, his songs are awesome XP)_


End file.
